Lusticon
A Lusticon is a piece of machinery developed on the planet Woz, and used by the Divine Order in its judicial system to convert suitable criminals into Love Slaves. Description The Lusticon is typically operated by a 790 unit using a suitable control interface, allowing the machine to scan the candidate. The hapless person is then transformed into a stereotypical attractive form, with a choice of hair-colours. One of the other effects of the physical transformation includes an accelerated libido. The second stage of the transformation process instills love-slave conditioning into the person, causing them to fall madly in love with the next person that they meet, which would presumably be their intended master. This is possibly the reason why Zev's eyes are covered prior to the activation of the lusticon. One important change added during the physical transformation is an expiry date, upon which the love slave will die. This measure allows love slaves to expire before their enhanced attractiveness can degrade with age, and is likely short enough that demand for more love slaves remains constant. The longest expiry date that can be set for a love slave is 79 years. Contrary to the name "expiry date" it seems the value is more of an expiry time, and appears to be dependent on the biology of the individual, as Xev is frozen for four thousand years prior to the events of season 3, and yet does not die, even though an expiry date of 79 years would have caused her to expire ~3921 years prior. The Lusticon itself is the semi-sphere positioned above the restraining table, it is raised and lowered by a large cylinder, and the tip has a suspiciously phallic slit from which the transformation beam emits, in the form of lightning in the first series. Appearances and History The first appearance of a Lusticon is in when Zev is sentenced by the Divine Order to life as a love-slave after failing to perform her wifely duties. The Lusticon is integrated into the rail-system employed for criminal processing, with Zev's metal slab being tipped to provide a restrained table over which the Lusticon can operate. She is then partially transformed before a Cluster Lizard interrupts the process, resulting in Zev gaining the enhanced body, some Cluster Lizard DNA, accelerated libido and an expiry date, while 790 receives the love-slave conditioning. Lusticons are seen later on in , when the crew of the Lexx visit the planet Woz, a desert world wracked with fierce storms where the Lusticon was created, and potentially able to prevent Xev from expiring. Two factions exist, those in the service of the Dark Lady, and the followers of "the brightness" and their leader the Wozzard. Both sides have a lusticon, however only the Dark Lady's has a functioning interface, meaning that the Wozzard's lusticon, contrary to his claims, is incapable of adjusting Xev's expiry date, instead simply reversing her physical conditioning. By infiltrating the Dark Lady's base, Kai and Stan are able to retrieve the Lusticon interface, allowing 790 to restore Xev's Love Slave body, and set a new expiry date. See also *View more images of Lusticons Category:Devices